rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cion
Cion also known as Grand Master Cion or Cion the Legendary was one of the two founders of the Jedi Order on Bakura. He grew up in the small town of Thespis after being born in 3,959 BBY. His close childhood friend Elitha usually explored the jungle with him. After discovering a Holocron containing knowledge of the Jedi and plans for a Jedi Temple, the pair declared themselves Jedi and set about building the Temple. Cion went on to become the first Grand Master, in joint leadership with Elitha, and set about making sure that the inhabitants of Thespis and of Bakura at large never discovered them. Biography Early Life (3, 959 BBY - 3,945 BBY) Cion was born to a small family in Thespis where he grew up. His mother always told him tales of great heroes wielding laser swords. He later learnt that these were Jedi, and he wished that he could become one. However, after recent trouble with the Mandalorians, and then the Sith resurgent led by Revan and Malak, he knew he would never become one. Elitha Cion met Elitha when he was seven, and the pair bonded quickly. They often went exploring in the jungle, pretending they were Jedi. When they were thirteen they begun to have feelings for each other, and begun dating in secret, worried that their parents may worry that they were too young for such a commitment. Discovery In 3, 945 BBY they discovered a Holocron aboard a downed freighter, which included a special piece of equipment they soon discovered could detect Force Sensitivity. They tried it on each other and were amazed to find that they were actually Force Sensitive. The holocron also told them how to build a Jedi Temple, the plans laid out perfectly, in many options, ranging from a small to large Temple, in the mountains or on a grassy plain, or on a gas platform. Jedi in Training (3, 945 BBY - 3, 935 BBY) Over the next ten years the pair begun their training as Jedi, whilst also secretly testing people in the village for Force Sensitivity. After gathering many together, they begun to plan to build the Jedi Temple in a valley they had discovered. Jedi Knowledge The knowledge included in the Holocron was extensive, and the two talked long and hard with the two presences embedded in the Holocron, Feleah and Golte, who they presumed had died upon crashing on Bakura in the vessel in which the Holocron had been found. The pair studied hard, and even built their own lightsabers. Cion built an emerald blade, and used it for his entire life, unlike most Jedi who would build a new lightsaber upon becoming a Jedi Knight. Ascendance Cion and Elitha became Jedi Knights ten years after their studies begun, and Cion was extremly excited. He finally worked up the courage to propose to Elitha, and she accepted. The pair were married in Thespis and, after gathering the numerous Force Sensitives, they arrived at the site they planned to build the Jedi Temple at, and begun construction. Jedi Academy (3, 900 BBY - 3, 820 BBY) After the Temple was completed, renovations immediately begun, and new stories were added as well as new buildings. Cion begun training one of the Force Sensitives they had found, and he and Elitha became the Grand Masters of the Jedi Order. New Birth In 3, 820 BBY Elitha gave birth to Athin, and Cion begun the boy's training five years later. He impressed upon the boy the need to hide the Temple and the Order from the outside Galaxy once he and Elitha were dead. The purge of the Order by Darths Sion, Nihilus and Traya had convinced him that the knowledge of a vulnerable Jedi Order was dangerous in the wrong hands. Death (3, 588 BBY) In 3, 588 BBY Cion and Elitha went on a mission to Adumar depite their old age. On the mission they were killed by a pirate gang who mistook them for a rival gang, firing upon sight. Only once they saw the dead bodies did they realise their mistake, but by then it was too late, and Cion passed from the Galaxy. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Bakuran Jedi Category:Males Category:Grand Masters